1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward a storage compartment with a sliding lid. In particular, the present invention relates to a guard for the sliding lid.
2. Description of Related Art
Sliding lids, also known as tambour doors, are used in a variety of applications. For example, sliding lids are used on roll-top desks, on delivery trucks as either side or rear cargo doors, and to secure garages or storefronts. Furthermore, the sliding lids can be used as covers for storage compartments in vehicles.
In general, sliding lids provide a compact means for closing a space without requiring a typical one-piece door that swings in an arc about a hinge. Furthermore, sliding lids may be retracted into a recess within the assembly to be conveniently hidden when the sliding lid is opened.
In modern vehicles, it is common to have a storage compartment with a sliding lid. The storage compartment is typically used to store sundry objects that the vehicle occupant would like to have in the vehicle, but also prefers that the objects be contained. The sundry objects may include for example, musical CDs, sunglasses, vehicle owner's manuals, maps, keys, mobile telephones, pens, pencils, and facial tissues. By placing the sundry objects in the storage compartment, the objects are easily accessible, but still contained. By containing the objects, the likelihood of the objects becoming airborne is reduced in the event of a vehicle collision. Accordingly, the risk of injury from airborne objects is reduced. Furthermore, since the sundry objects are not in plain view, appearance of the vehicle interior is increased.
Typically, the storage compartment with the sliding lid is a portion of a center console of the vehicle. The center console is between the front seats of the vehicle. However, the storage compartment may alternatively be located in the vehicle dashboard or in the vehicle door. Access to the cargo area of the storage compartment is accomplished by retracting at least a portion of the sliding lid into the center console.
Many times, a cup holder, a coin holder, or other open bin is located near the center console in the vehicle. Accordingly, it is normal for an object, such as for example, a toll road ticket, a credit card receipt, or a coin (hereinafter “object”), to be placed on the sliding lid when the sliding lid is in a closed position (e.g. fully extended). When the sliding lid is opened (e.g. retracted), a portion of the sliding lid travels into an area of the center console that is inaccessible to the vehicle occupant. When the sliding lid is being opened, the object may ride on top of the sliding lid. Unfortunately, this can result in the object being relocated to the inaccessible area. Many times, when the object is in the inaccessible area, the object becomes dislodged from the sliding lid. This results in the object being lost and inaccessible to the vehicle occupant, even after the sliding lid is returned to the closed position.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for an apparatus that prevents objects from traveling on the sliding lid when the sliding lid is being opened.